Shimmering Hearts
by FanFictionFangirl
Summary: Matt goes out one night to buy more cigs and encounters a mysterious figure named Mello.
1. Meeting

**Author Commentary; **Not much to say. Made from scratch. I'm sorry it goes to all italic after a while and I couldn't fix it _

**Summary; **Matt goes out to buy more cigarettes and encounters none other than Mello.

**Chapter Title; **Meeting

**Rating; **Well this one would probably be Teen but it will get to Mature probably in the next chapter.

**Warning(s); **Small hint of yaoi

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Matt or Mello. I also didn't invent chocolate, cigarettes or buses.

It was a cold night, not really _that_ cold in my perspective, but a little chilly.

I bet you were wondering why I was out. Well, I had just gone to the convenience store for more cigarettes. I was flat out--and I couldn't bear that.

I was walking home and starting to get pretty cold. I had some more money, so I took the bus.

As I got on the bus, it seemed the only seat that looked good was next to this one guy with blonde hair. He had muscles and wore leather. He was eating a chocolate bar. I was hungry--it looked really good even though I wasn't very fond of chocolate.

I walked over to the man and spoke up. "May I sit here? Or is it taken." Then I felt a little awkward. Why, I do not know.

He looked up at me from the magazine he was reading. His dark eyes shimmered and he had a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "No, it's not taken, you may sit here if you wish," he replied.

I sat down next to him, and then suddenly said, "What are you reading? Is it interesting?"

Those big dark eyes stared at me again. "I don't really know. I just grabbed it at the store because it had chocolate on the cover." He showed me the cover, biting his chocolate again. He started reading the magazine again.

"Oh, chocolate," I said, not really realizing I was going on, talking some more about chocolate. "You must really like chocolate. I like it, too. Do you have a favorite kind?" I froze. I just lied to him. I didn't care for chocolate very much. _Why did I just lie to this guy? And I kind of am getting a stomachache just talking to him…it's strange. He looked at me again. _

_He took another bite of that chocolate bar, then looked at me a second time. "I just like plain, big, milk-chocolate chocolate bars. Why do you ask?" But then he paused. "Your face is getting really red. Are you okay? And please, may I know your name?"_

_I just froze up more. "M-Matt."_

"_Matt, my name is Mello. Nice too meet you."_

_The bus then came to a stop. Mello stood up so fast I could feel the air coming up with him. "I have to go now. Nice talking too you, Matt!" Then he smiled and I think I was blushing because I was sweating like there was no tomorrow. Then I suddenly grabbed his arm. He turned around in surprise, and once again, big black eyes shimmering. I could tell they were a little startled._

"_Why did you stop me--is there a specific reason or did you just want to scare me?" Then those big, beautiful eyes were getting angrier. I had to make a quick cover-up--whether it was the truth or NOT._

_I just blurted something out, not thinking. "You seem like a really nice guy--do you want to hang out sometime?"_

_Mello stared at me and those angry eyes became soothing again. "Why not, it actually sounds like fun." _

_I took out a piece of paper and wrote my address on it telling him to come over sometime tomorrow. Then Mello said, rather softly, "Is it okay with your parents?" _

"_I…I don't have parents." I think I might have been tearing up a little bit because Mello sat down next to me and said, "It's okay, Matt. Neither do I." I was a little shocked. What a coincidence. _

_Neither of us realized the bus started moving again. We didn't even realize until it got to the next stop--which happened to be the one I got off._


	2. Night

**Author Commentary; **This one was made from scratch too. It get's really good and these things are loads of fun to write, er, type.

**Summary; **Mello spends the night at Matt's house after missing his stop on the bus, and Matt only has one bed. Ouch!

**Chapter Title; **In The Night

**Rating; **MATURE. Matt and Mello do…erm, do THINGS. Let's just leave it at that.

**Warning(s); **Yaoi and two boys in bed doing erm THINGS, swearing

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Matt or Mello or things or beds or nighttime. OKAY? Oh yeah. Or cigs or chocolate or video games or decks

"OH CRAAAP!" Mello shouted, not that loud, but directly in my ear.

"Mello, come inside and have something to eat. You're becoming really stiff," I said, feeling his arm. Maybe he was just stiff from those muscles on his arms.

"N-No! I can't possibly intrude your own house only knowing you for about 30 minutes--!"

"No, Mello. Come inside. I don't care what you say--I'm going to have to drag you in." I took hold of his arm and pulled it off the bus.

When we got inside we got to the table. Trying to sound nice because Mello was frazzled I said, " You can stay here for the night if you--"

"OH MATT YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME???? But you've only known me for about 45 minutes!"

"Yes Mello but there's one thing,"

"Whatever it is I will take it. Do you mind if I go shower off? I've had a pretty rough day."

"Whatever you want, Mello. You're welcome to do whatever."

I played video games smoking my cig on the deck outside of the of the bedroom. I could hear Mello's shower water running. But then he turned it off and came out on the deck. I mean what the hell? He had his TOP half covered with the towel, too. He was so girly. Then a thought came into my head. He would make a perfect uke.

Mello spoke so soft I could barely understand him. "Um, Matt? I-I don't have any clothes…Or underwear. And the ones I WAS wearing are too dirty." I think he was a little embarrassed, asking me for clothes.

"Ah, I've got some for you on the bed," I replied smoothly. I was waiting for JUST the right moment to come in.

"And Matt?"

"Yeah Mello?"

"You…smoke?

"Yes I do. But if you say I should stop--well that's like me telling you to eat chocolate."

"No, I don't really mind, just wondering. I'm going inside now, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be in in a minute," I replied, realizing that my cigarette was almost finished.

I finished it up, turned off my game and came inside. Mello was looking around, pacing around.

"What's wrong, Mello?" I said, when I really did know what was wrong. Mello only saw one bedroom--with only one bed. "If it's the fact there's only one bed I'm sorry. I never have guests and so I thought a small house would be nice because of the low rent payment. You're going to have to sleep in this bed with me or on the floor."

"I'll………….." He took a long pause before answering. I don't know if he was thinking or if he didn't want to say his answer. "….Sleep in the bed with you," Mello finally answered.

I've won. Soon is my chance to pounce, and Mello can't escape.

"M-Matt? That look on your face…it's scaring me." I must have had an evil grin on my face or something. It looked like it might have taken a lot to scare Mello, because for the first time I really got a good look of that burn on his face.

"…Oh, me, Mello? It must have been the light," I replied so soft, I could barely even hear MYSELF. NOW.

I closed in on Mello. He looked a little scared, but that was okay with me. "Hey Mello….Wanna have some fun?" He couldn't speak. He was frozen stiff. I threw him onto the bed, with this big, stupid grin on my face. I was hanging over him. I pried open his mouth with my hands and let a little bit of my saliva fall in. Mello was struggling to get away, but I didn't let him. Then I got off, ran at high speed locking all the doors and windows and then I just laid in bed, under the covers while Mello sat there, traumatized.

"MATT W-what was th-THAT for!?"

"I needed to because, because………" I didn't finish. But then I didn't need to when I realized Mello was climbing into bed. Then he grabbed me and…_kissed _me. I think this is the start of a brand new life…

We climbed under the sheets and stayed up all night doing these things. I kind of felt a little awkward, perverted, and good at the same time. This was…**wonderful.**


	3. Sympathy

**Author Commentary; **Again, made from scratch. I'm serious, I don't plan these things out, I just write whatever comes into my head and edit it afterwards. Now it goes to bold and won't switch back, dammit! It won't stop glitching!!!

**Summary; **Something tragic happens to Mello and he tells Matt about it. Not very long, I'm sorry.

**Chapter Title; **Sympathy

**Rating;** This one is probably only Teen, because there's no sexual activity.

**Warning(s); **Swearing**, **um I don't know what else, 'kay?

**Disclaimer; I don't own Matt or Mello. Or cigs or video games or decks or pajamas or breakfast or chocolate or stores or fires or scars or guns or bullets or food. I'm sorry but I love to make fun of these disclaimers!**

**After we sort of finished what we were doing, I noticed Mello had fallen asleep. I slowly and carefully slipped out of bed as not to wake Mello and put my clothes on. **

**Out there again I was, smoking and gaming. Then I heard an "Uuuuuugh…." and knew it was Mello, so I just listened to what he was doing. **

"**Matt? Where'd you go?"**

"**I'm on the deck."**

**He stepped outside, fully clothed now. Pajamas though, just like me. I hate changing out of my pajamas until I actually have to leave the house.**

"…**What's for breakfast?" Mello asked kind of bluntly. I hadn't really thought about this. I'm sure he'd like something chocolaty, but I would never have that in the house. **

"**We're going to have to go to the store. I only have enough for me," I replied. "But aren't you going home?"**

"**I…actually had no home. It started on fire while I was asleep. That's how I got my scar. I was actually living in an alley. I had no belongings, so I don't need to go back."**

"**OH MY GOD, MELLO!!!!!" I screamed so loud I saw birds flutter out of trees. "THAT'S WHY YOU WERE SO DIRTY."**

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… I was scared. When I walked in I…I saw a gun. Even though I have my own, it's out of bullets."**

"**Damn it, Mello! I can't believe you'd think I'd shoot you for not having a home! I would get you one or have you stay here. Get ready, we're going to have to go get some food at the store unless we don't want to eat," I said, not believing what I had just heard. Poor Mello, homeless, dirty, and in danger. I mean no more bullets? He could have gotten killed! **

"**I'm going to go change," Mello replied a little shocked from my recent outburst.**

"**I'll go after you," I said.**


	4. Shopping

**Author Commentary; **Ah, pointless chapter, just thought this'd be a cute event~3 Sorry I wasn't writing for a while. I was talking with my friends too much __" I'm sorry it's so long - I couldn't stop myself xD And I'm sorry that it has a TON of problems. I don't know how to stop these glitches . I hope you don't mind it.

**Summary; **Mello and Matt go shopping!

**Chapter Title; **…SHOPPING!!!

**Rating;** ……T, okay?

**Warning(s); **Swearing. And some yaoi in the end, nyaa~

**Disclaimer; **I'm sick of these. I DON'T OWN MELLO, MATT, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO DEATH NOTE. 0_0

So, after Mello and I finished getting ready, we got in the car. Immediately Mello started blasting the radio. It scared me at first, then I ignored it. Didn't want to disappoint Mel. I realized something. I just gave this guy a nickname…Mel…Mells…This is nice, having a friend for once.

"Hel, Mel, if you don't mind me calling you that…Damn it, I forgot what I was going to say. Sorry Mells!"

Then he just looked at me, like his face was saying 'What up with the friendly nicknames?' But he never asked. He just replied, "That's okay…And Matt, I'm sorry, I can't find a nickname for you."

I replied softly, "I don't care, it's fine. As long as you don't mind me calling _you by a nickname." I waited for a reply, until I finally got it._

"_Fine with me, Matt!" Mello replied with a big, stupid grin on his face._

_We finally got to the mall, and the first thing we did, of course, getting Mel more chocolate. We went into the candy shop, and Mells went kind of crazy. He actually took all the regular chocolate bars. And when we checked out, it was really expensive. I'm mean downright expensive! Damn, I think it was about 100 dollars for chocolate!_

_Then we went to go get Mel some more clothing. We walked into the store and I said, "You can pick out anything you want, Mells. And don't worry about money." Then I muttered, "You sure didn't with the chocolate…" Then I spoke back up. "I'm…I'm going to go get a soda."_

"_I'll be here!" Mel said so cheerfully, it actually made me die a little inside. I never saw him so cheerful. I think this is maybe one of the first times he's actually been happy._

_I stepped out and took out the only thing I had to pay with (it was my only dollar, and I had no quarters). When I put in my dollar, it denied it. I tried about 5 more times. Spit it right back out. What was I going to do, I was really thirsty, my tongue dry! I stepped back into the store and found Mello._

"_Hey, Matt-kun!" …-kun? He's lost his mind…But I liked it. "How's this look?" He was wearing none other than a black and white striped shirt, just like mine. _

"_Well, looks like you do have a nickname for me, and…the shirt's wonderful, Mells, but you're going to have to get more than just a shirt. Like, you need pants, underwear, socks, and more."_

"_I know, I was just waiting so I could show this to you. So, no drink? Out of order or something?"_

"_Erm, no, Mel. It wouldn't take my dollar." Then Mells cut me off._

"_I see! Here, take one of mine. I've only got about 5, but I'll give it to you because you're paying for everything!"_

_WOW, I didn't even need to ask. This guy's AWESOME!_

_I went back out to the machine and inserted what looked extremely new. Out popped what I wanted._

_I went back in, and it looked like Mello had everything. I couldn't see much, but I could tell he had a ton of clothes, underwear, socks, and gloves, too!_

_We were standing in line when I asked, "So, what'd you get?"_

_Mello stared at me with these eyes, I didn't really recognize them, but I think they were telling me it was a surprise. "You'll see, Matt-chan!" Wow, Matt-chan._

_When we got to the checkout line, he said, "You go look over there, because what I got is a secret! You'll see soon enough!" As he said, I went over to what he pointed at. I knew he was just pointing in some random direction, but still._

_We then left the mall and went to the supermarket. We just walked around the store, picking up things we needed like Pocky, waffles and pancakes, bread, etc, but without much talking. Mells wanted a chocolate ber even though we just bought a TON._

_We rode home, terribly hungry. Mel offered me a chocolate bar, and I took it even though I hated it. I took a bite into it, and actually liked it this time. We pulled into the convenience store._

_As we pulled in, Mel asked, "Why are we going to 7-11?"_

"_Cigarettes," I replied._

_We walked in, went to the counter, got them and was out in a minute or so._

_In the car, I offered Mello a cig. Amazingly he took it without a word, and we both started smoking. I think Mello actually enjoyed it! Mello started his music, but I turned on the radio. Then we both listened to it._

_We got home at about noon. We never had breakfast, so we were starving. I prepared lunch for about 15 minutes when Mello said, "Here, let me take over. You go relax. You've done a lot for me today, time I do something in exchange, Matt-chan."_

"_Thanks, Mel!"_

_I sat down and played some Pokemon. Mello finished, and we sat down to eat._


End file.
